


Thaw My Frozen Heart

by Fnuggi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnuggi/pseuds/Fnuggi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones' deepest secret is revealed, and he's not sure how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw My Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This AU idea came to me while I was listening 'Let It Go' from the Frozen soundtrack. It's unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are my own.

Bones could feel his heart beating at what seemed like a million miles per hour as he ran through the corridors of the Enterprise.

He had never meant for people to find out about his powers, and certainly not like this. One minute, he had been yelling at Jim for going off on another half-assed mission, and the next thing he knew, Jim was cradling his hand - his frozen hand - while looking at Bones with a mix of horror and shock.

That was when Bones had bolted from the room.

He had no idea where he was going to go. His own quarters were out of the question because it would be the first place Jim would go looking for him. The next place that came to mind was the medical bay, but Bones immediately dismissed the idea. Not only was it another obvious place that Jim would definitely check, there were also other people there and he did not feel like dealing with them right now.

When he finally slowed down, he found himself on the observation deck, which was perfect as it would be a while before Jim thought to look for him here.

Unfortunately, Bones now had a perfect view of the stars, which made him feel nauseous.

Sliding down against the wall in the farthest corner of the room, Bones finally allowed himself to think about what had happened on the bridge. He hadn't meant to hurt Jim like he did, he really hadn't. He had just been so angry with him that he had lost control and the look on Jim's face had hurt more than he had thought possible.

It was just like what had happened with Jocelyn when she found out that he had the power to control ice and snow. It was actually what had caused their divorce and it had hurt Bones really bad. Until now, he'd never thought that anything could hurt as much as the divorce had, but he had been wrong.

This was much worse.

He supposed he should have told Jim about his powers sooner, but he had been scared of what Jim would say.

He had been scared of Jim judging him like his family had done when his powers first manifested themselves when he was a kid.

Although they had never said anything, Bones could feel them distancing themselves from him more and more as his powers grew stronger, and when he was eighteen, he'd finally had enough and left home as soon as he'd found a place to stay.

Bones' train of thoughts were broken when he heard the sound of the door to the observation deck open and close, and he quickly got up form where he'd been sitting.

It was Jim.

Of fucking course Jim would find him. Sure, it had taken him a while, but there'd been a part of Bones that had hoped he wouldn't check the observation deck.

He had been wrong.

Bones started walking towards the door, wanting to get out of the room before Jim could speak, but he was stopped when he felt a hand wrap around his left wrist.

"Bones... Please... Don't shut me out like this" Jim said quietly, trying to make eye contact with Bones.

"Let go" Bones said, not looking at Jim.

"No. Bones, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me - I'm not about to give it up just like that" Jim said.

"You have to. I'll... I'll just hurt you"  _again._ The last word wasn't said out loud, but Bones didn't care. He didn't want to risk hurting Jim again if he could avoid it. Not even if it meant he had to leave the Enterprise.

"I know you won't Bones, because you're not like that. You'd never hurt me, or anyone else, on purpose. it's just not like you" Jim said, finally letting go of Bones' wrist.

But that was just it. He may not want to hurt people, but should they run into a crisis, he couldn't be sure he'd be able to control it. He had managed to keep it under control during the crisis with Nero, but that was really dumb luck more than actual control.

"I'm sorry Jim, but... I just can't risk it" Before Jim could protest, Bones had left the room, making Jim wonder what the hell had just happened.

Two weeks later, Bones was in his room, packing his things. He had gone to Spock, requesting a transfer to a starbase and thankfully, the half-vulcan hadn't asked too many questions.

With a sigh, Bones threw the last of his things into the bag he was taking with him. He really didn't have that many things on the Enterprise. Most of what he had packed were pictures, some of them of Joanna and him and others of him with the rest of the bridge crew.

While he would never say it out loud, he had come to care for each member of the bridge crew in a way that went beyond what was required of the chief medical officer on a starship.

Uhura had become like a sister to him, and whenever Chekov was around, he felt a need to protect the younger man. Scotty was always great fun to be around, and while he would never admit it, he had come to respect Spock, even though they often didn't see eye to eye on things.  Sulu was someone he hadn't spoken to all that much, but he enjoyed the younger man's company which was saying something, considering he usually kept to himself when he wasn't working in the med bay.

And then, finally, there was Jim.

Bones had no idea how it had happened, but the kid had wormed his way into Bones heart in a way that none of the other members of the bridge crew had managed.

It had all started when he had sat down in the seat next to the kid on the shuttle headed for Starfleet Academy. For some strange reason, Bones had shared his flask full of Bourbon with the kid, who looked even worse than he did. If that was possible. From that point on, the two of them had been glued together at the hip - figuratively speaking, of course - and while Bones had been hesitant at first, Jim was persistent.

Soon enough, the kid had moved into Bones' dorm room with him, and Bones found that he actually didn't mind it as much as he'd thought he would.

When someone knocked on the door to his quarters, Bones already knew that it was Jim, so he didn't answer, hoping the other man would go away.

But of course he didn't, choosing instead to override the password.

"Spock told me you requested a transfer" The words made Bones feel like he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Yeah, I did" Bones said.

"You know, you didn't really give me a chance to talk to you two weeks ago" Jim said, taking a few steps towards Bones. However, he stopped, as if he wasn't sure how to proceed.

Bones sighed. "There's nothing to explain Jim"

"Then just hear me out, okay?" Bones finally turned to face the other man, waiting for him to speak.

"I... I really don't want you to leave" Jim started hesitantly. Well, that was a new one, Bones thought. Jim may be many things, but unsure of himself wasn't usually one of them.

"Before I met you, my life wasn't worth anything and I'm not sure what I'd do without you by my side. I don't care about your powers. Hell, I actually think they're pretty amazing" Bones blinked in surprise. No one had ever told him his powers were amazing.

"Just... Please don't leave me" Jim pleaded softly. Bones hadn't noticed, but while he had been speaking, Jim had moved closer and closer to Bones.

When he did notice, Bones looked away, almost shyly.

"And please don't hide from me like that" Jim said, placing his hand under Bones' chin, forcing the older man to look at him.

"So... You don't think I'm a monster?" Bones asked softly.

"Not at all. I still think you're the same beautiful and amazing man I met that day on the shuttle, powers and all" And then, Jim kissed Bones.

It was unlike any kiss Bones had ever experienced before.

He supposed it should have been the same with Jocelyn when they were still married, but looking back, those kisses didn't compare to this at all.

When they finally broke the kiss, Bones had a dazed look in his eyes. He had never felt so happy before. The fact that Jim had accepted him, powers and all, and still loved him despite them made Bones grin like an idiot.

"I love you Leo and nothing will ever change that" Bones placed another soft kiss on  Jim's cheek before he chuckled softly.

"I suppose I should start unpacking my things again" He also needed to find Spock and cancel his transfer request, but for now that could wait. He was much too happy staying in Jim's embrace.

"Bones, would you mind showing me more of what you can do with your powers?" Jim asked.

"Of course not" Bones had never been able to say no to Jim, so they ended up spending the rest of the evening on the couch in his quarters where Bones showed Jim what he could do with his powers.

And for the first time in his life, Leonard McCoy felt really, truly happy.


End file.
